The present invention relates to a drive connection for reciprocating a connecting rod from a drive shaft through an eccentric cam, and more particularly to such a drive connection that transmits intermittent drive shaft rotation into reciprocation of a connecting rod for intermittently reciprocating an operating member such as a harness frame of a textile loom.
Improvements in textile looms have been directed to increasing the rate of production with enhanced quality. This requires high speed operation with reliable mechanical performance. These desired characteristics are not easily attainable because of the problems encountered in attempting to operate reciprocating mechanisms, such as harness frames, that must reciprocate at high speeds yet stop accurately for proper operational positioning. As operating speeds of looms have increased, the problem of reliable control and positioning of harness frames has become of considerable concern.
It is to this concern that the present invention is directed in providing a drive connection capable of high speed reciprocation and reliable positioning control.